I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication, and more specifically to techniques for managing receiver resources.
II. Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various communication services such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, etc. These wireless systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting multiple users by sharing the available system resources. Examples of such multiple-access systems include Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) systems, Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) systems, Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) systems, Orthogonal FDMA (OFDMA) systems, and Single-Carrier FDMA (SC-FDMA) systems.
In a wireless communication system, a base station may transmit a large amount of data to a terminal. A broadband receiver at the terminal may demodulate and decode the transmission received from the base station to recover the data sent to the terminal. The receiver may have limited resources for demodulation and decoding of the received transmission. The amount of time that the receiver takes to process the received transmission and recover the data is referred to as the latency of the receiver. The latency and throughput of the receiver may be dependent on various factors such as the amount of available receiver resources, the amount of data sent to the terminal, how the data is sent to the terminal, etc. In general, it is desirable to process the received transmission as efficiently as possible with the available receiver resources and also as quickly as possible in order to meet latency and throughput requirements.